1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to an apparatus for physically isolating delicate or sensitive instrumentation systems, particularly to a damping apparatus for isolating items or systems from abrupt and potentially destructive accelerations.
2. Background Art
There are a variety of contexts in which it is desirable to physically isolate items against potentially destructive movements, particularly rapid accelerations. For example, it is desirable to physically isolate certain delicate instrumentation in aircraft and missiles, so to minimize the effects of rapid accelerations upon the instruments. The rapid accelerations resulting from abrupt changes in speed and/or direction of movement may adversely affect the performance of, or even damage, certain critical devices or systems.
Conventional three-axis isolation systems known in the field of avionics employ steel springs to accomplish physical isolation of delicate or sensitive systems. Standard spring-biased systems, however, typically offer little or no damping. For example, there are known TSS Wescam® gimbal systems that are used primarily on police and movie industry helicopters. These systems use a steel spring and rope systems for isolating cameras. Such systems are not adequate in, for example, harsh military environments, where it is difficult to control the isolated mass of the sensor. Ordinarily, known spring-biased systems are provided with rubber isolators to give minimal damping characteristics. These known devices perform satisfactorily generally only in thermally stable environments. Further, known rubber damper devices have limited capabilities when sway space is at a premium or minimal.
Certain avionics systems, when in use, are situated in circumstances of minimal sway space, and in environments where temperatures may vary over a relatively wide range. Known rubber isolator devices are inadequate under such conditions. For example, in military applications, there is a need for fine line-of-sight pointing accuracy while controlling the sensor, despite harsh environmental conditions. A need remains for a damper system for motion-sensitive avionics systems, particularly systems that require fine pointing accuracies, which are situated in confined conditions of widely variable environmental temperature.